


Worth It!

by Muffindragon227



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffindragon227/pseuds/Muffindragon227
Summary: Gray’s heart was hammering as he stared at the screen in disbelief. He was certain it had to be edited somehow, because he was sure Juvia didn’t swing that way. 

 
Prompt: Juvia and Lucy having experimental lesbian sex and Lyon catching it on the tape for some reason and showing it to Gray in total awe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains sexual content, same sex couplings, and non-con voyeurism. If any of these topics bothers you please do not read this fic.

Gray’s heart was hammering as he stared at the screen in disbelief. He was certain it had to be edited somehow, because he was sure Juvia didn’t swing that way.

But there she was, sprawled out on her bed, naked. Her legs were held wide open by a pair of delicate hands, and a head of long blond hair was positioned between them. Her eyes were shut tight, her back arched in pleasure and her own slender fingers were clutching the sheets beneath her. The only sound in the room were panted breaths and soft moans. 

“Mmm… Lucy… Yes! Yes....” 

Gray thought his legs were about to give out as he realised just what he was watching. This was wrong, so wrong. He shouldn’t be watching this; they were his friends! But, much like a car wreck, Gray couldn’t look away. 

Juvia’s face turned towards the camera and her eyes fluttered open. For a moment she stared at the camera with the most sultry look. Her eyes were half lidded, her cheeks flushed, and her mouth hung open as a cry of pleasure echoed loudly in the room. Gray could feel his cock twitch, fully hardening at the sight. It was an image he knew would haunt his dreams for weeks. 

Suddenly her eyes popped open in realization. “Lyon-sama!” 

The blond was indeed Lucy, as she whipped her head up to face the camera, shock written all over her features. Both girls were scrambling to cover themselves when suddenly a textbook came flying towards the camera. 

After that the video was black, but Gray could hear shouts and crashes. He pressed pause on cell phone but continued to stare at the device in his hands. His heart was racing and he could feel the heat on his cheeks. Slowly he focused on calming his breathing, forcefully banishing the various thoughts and images that kept coming to mind. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to look at either girl the same way again.

“You okay there Gray?” Lyon asked.

Gray finally looked up from the device and took in Lyon’s appearance once more. 

The man was sporting several bruises and a cast on his wrist, but he still had his signature smirk plastered on his face. “Like I told you… it was totally worth it.”


End file.
